Kori Argentum
Kori Lee Argentum (Ar-jen-tum; born on June 17, 1985) is a model and an American Pro-wrestler, other wise known as 'The Broken Diamond'. Kori is currently signed in three federations: the Internet Wrestling League, Canadian Wrestling Entertainment, and the Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation. However, she mostly works and wrestles in the CWE. Early life Kori was welcomed into the world with a rough start during her childhood. Being the oldest out of three siblings, Eddy and Dusk, twins and both two years younger than Kori, she had the responsibility of taking care of him while her parents, James and Kayla Argentum, were busy with work and other things. Growing up in a rough neighborhood in Philadelphia, Kori learned the idea of adapting and overcoming certain situations. Her brawler side came about from this. Fights often came up between her family and other people that disliked him, therefore making Kori have to stand up for her brother and fight alongside of Eddy and Dusk. Although she didn't like fighting, she grew a knack for it and developed it early on in her High School career. She became the first female to enter her wrestling team and had a rather impressive record of 45 wins and six loses. Her record improved greatly up until her final year of High School. Early after being accepted into Temple University, Kori finalized her decision on what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to wrestle as a profession. She couldn't do it without any help, and after sending her past records to major training facilities, she was finally accepted into Ohio Valley Wrestling, where she trained herself to become a professional wrestler. Modeling While training at OVW, Kori became a swimsuit model and fashion model. She was asked a few times to shoot for Playboy Magazine, but she refused, stating that she didn't want to show her body to the world, but she was honored that they would come to her. After joining in the federations, Kori ended her modeling career; however, Kori often does shoots for covers of magazines for fitness and sports every now and then. Internet Wrestling League (2008-2009) The IWL learned of her talents one year after she started her training in OVW. They came to her, asking her if she wanted to sign a one-year contract with them. Ecstatic, she joined without ever truly finishing her training in OVW in late 2008. She hadn't made many accomplishments, and after IWL closed down, Kori was unclear of her future. She didn't know about any other federations until the Canadian Wrestling Entertainment picked her up off the ground. She signed up with them with a three-year contract, officially joining them in January 2009. Canadian Wrestling Entertainment (2009-Present) Kori didn't start making a name for herself in the CWE for many months. For her, it was like the IWL all over again. She was given chance upon chance to prove herself and to win the Knockout's title, but she failed several times. Just before one of CWE's biggest Pay-Per-Views, CanadianPluza, Kori left abruptly without notice, losing another chance to face Cassie Meyer for the Knockout's title (then Diamond's title). She came back three months later "stronger than ever" as she said. She attempted to get right back into the title scene, but now Co-Chairman, Samantha Bloom, denied her of her so-called right. Because she left without notice, Kori had to once again prove herself by getting back to the top. She managed to complete the feat and win her very first title, and it was against Samantha Bloom. Kori didn't hold the title for long. She lost it against fellow Knockout Ariane Chevalier, but with her rematch clause she gained it back. Her second title happened to be her longest re ign, even beating Samantha Bloom's record of holding the Knockout's title the longest. She, again, lost it in another PPV match, but quickly regained it in a rematch clause. Her third title loss was against her younger sister, Dusk, who had joined the CWE about six months after Kori did. Kori had a chance to reclaim the title, but Dusk retained it. Shortly after, Kori was nominated for Knockout of the Year in December 2009 at CanadianPluza, and she won the award. She has also been inducted in the Hall of Fame Class of 2010. Kori remains out of any title scene or match as of late, but she has said in her latest interview that she is set to return at Lady Luck, or shortly after the PPV. New Edge Wrestling (2010) Kori made a brief stint in New Edge Wrestling, debuting at Justice 3 where she would lose to Nikkie Synn in a three way match with Jason Andrews. Her second and final match would be a defeat to Roger Wright in the first round of the Better Than You Tournament. Kori moved onto pastures new shortly afterwards. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (2010-Present) The reason for Kori's long absence in the CWE was because of her being signed on to EHWF, where some of the CWE stars wrestle at. She won her first two matches and moved on to their Redemption Pay-Per-View and managed to defeat then-Diva's champion, Samantha Brooks. However, Kori is said to be giving Samantha the Diva's belt back to her competitor, having said "I didn't feel as if I deserved the title. Sam had the ambition, and that was a lot stronger than mine. I'm giving the title back to her, and I'll win the title when it's my time." She is said to be handing the title back to the former champion in her next match. Internet Wrestling League (2010-Present) The IWL made another return early in 2010, and Kori was quick to resign with them. During the few weeks of Overdrive returning, Kori held an undefeated record of 4-0, and also made history by becoming the first ever woman to become World Heavyweight Champion. Her first lost came from a tag team match with fellow wrestler Loco against wrestlers Fat Frank and Big Al. Kori has continued to hold the IWL World Heavyweight Championship since mid-January of this year, making her the longest reigning World Champion in the federation today. World Wrestling Championship Federation (2010-Present) WWCF is Kori's "next stop to growing larger". She was introduced to the federation by fellow wrestler and Diva, Samantha Brooks. Her first debut match is set for the week of 11/18/2010. Moves List Signature Moves *Spear *Jumping Cutter *Figure Four Leg Lock Move set *Chokeslam *Missile Dropkick/standing dropkick *Irish Whip (all feds) *Chops *Double knee backbreaker *Forward Olympic Slam *Flying Elbow Drop *Crossbody *Clothesline *Hurricanrana *Moonsault *Gory Neckbreaker *Mounted punches *Standing shooting star press *Double Foot stomp *Tornado DDT *Turnbuckle headscissors takedown *Superkick *Russian leg sweep *Spinning heel kick Finishers * Assassination (A modified Tombstone Piledriver, but backwards so the opponent is facing away from Kori) * Figure Four Leg Lock * Sunset Flip Powerbomb Theme Songs *"Seek and Destroy" by Metallica (IWL; 2008) *"Riot" by Three Days Grace (CWE; 2008–2009) *"Re-Education (Through Labor)" by Rise Against (CWE/IWL/EHWF; 2009) *"Psychosocial" by Slipknot (CWE/IWL/EHWF; 2009) *"We Will Rock You" by Queen (HIPW CWE; 2010–Present) *"Time to Shine" by Saliva (EHWF; 2010–Present) *"Scream, Aim, Fire" by Bullet for my Valentine (IWL; 2010–Present) *"Beautiful Dangerous" by Slash (WWCF; 2010–Present) Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers